Choices
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: A few months into his relationship with Rachel, Finn realizes what he's missing. Namely, Kurt. As time goes on, he realizes the many reasons why Kurt is better for him than Rachel. Unfortunately for him, Kurt may have already moved on.


Pairing: Finn/Kurt

Allright, gang. I think this pretty much identifies me as an official slash writer, since more than 50% of my stories are slash at this point. So my premise is, a few months into his relationship with Rachel, Finn realizes what he's missing. Namely, Kurt. As time goes on, he realizes the many reasons why Kurt is better for him than Rachel. Unfortunately for him, Kurt may have already moved on.

(line)

It started slow. But then again, thats usually how things started for Finn. He was at Rachel's one day, just hanging out. Rachel put on some mix cd of her favorite Broadway hits while they cuddled. As they listened, Finn realized somthing: every girl sounded the same. And they all sounded like Rachel.

Not that Rachel was a bad singer. She was great, actually. But she sounded like every Broadway star she or Kurt had ever made him listen to. This made him think about his friends voices. Quinn had a voice a little like a white Diana Ross. Mercedes had a strong, proud voice. She sang loud and proud no matter where she was or what the occasion was. Santana had a sexy voice. And then there was Kurt. Whenever Kurt sang, Finn thought he sounded like an angel. Especially when he got into his higher range. When he sang Defying Gravity, Finn, who had started out rooting for Rachel, found himself captivated by Kurt's sweet soprano voice. And he knew Kurt could hit that high F, because he'd heard him do it in the shower multiple times. He didn't ask why Kurt hadn't hit it during the audition though, figuring if Kurt wanted him to know he would've told him.

When Finn got home from Rachel's later that day, he heard Kurt laughing from the basement. Curious, he went down to their room and saw Kurt sitting cross-legged on the bed, laptop in front of him. Finn dropped his bag and flopped onto his own bed. Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Why so exhausted, Finn? Rachel talk you to death? Because I know she hasn't let you into her chastity belt yet," he said, a teasing undertone in his voice. Finn rolled his eyes in Kurt's general direction.

"Nah, we mostly cuddled," he admitted, "What's so funny? Are you watching American Idol auditions or somthing?" he asked. This time Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, Finn," he said with a sigh. Then he smiled. "I'm talking to a nice guy I met at the grocery store. We exchanged e-mail adresses." Finn sat up at this.

"Is he... gay?" he asked. Kurt smiled. Finn took that to mean yes. He was surprised to feel a little... protective. Or maybe not, after all, Kurt was practically his brother.

"What's his name?" Finn asked in a would-be casual voice. He didn't see Kurt smirk.

"His name is Bryan. He goes to Carmel. He's a soccer player, and yes, he's gay. And he's funny and sweet and I think I might actually like him."

Finn frowned and rolled over. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He'd kind of gotten used to Kurt liking _him. _He should be relieved, right? Right.

(line)

A few weeks later, things were still pretty much the same. Finn and Rachel were still together, Puck and Quinn still acted like they hated each other while not-so-secretly staring holes in each other. Tina and Artie were still happily in love. Except things were different. Because Kurt was happier than Finn had ever seen him.

It was almost nausiating. Every time Kurt's phone beeped with a text, he dove for it, grinning like a maniac. He walked with a new spring in his step, a new confidence that said _someone wants me._ Finn found himself almost jealous that someone else could make Kurt happier than he could. And he started noticing little things that were actually big things to him. Like the color of Kurt's eyes. Of course he knew what color they were, but now he noticed their many expressions. And he began to wonder what it would be like to hold Kurt, to run his hands over Kurt's undoubtedly smooth skin, to kiss his sure-to-be-soft lips. Then he would shake himself and remind himself that he had a girlfriend and Kurt had an almost boyfriend, and anyway, he wasn't gay. He decided to chalk it up to overactive hormones due to Rachel's continuing refusal to do more than make out. But he found himself tossing and turning at night, plagued with dreams of Kurt's lips and hands that left him hot and bothered and confused.

The day he reached his breaking point was a day like any other, except for the fact that it was unbearably hot. Finn was laying on Kurt's bed shirtless when Kurt walked in. He raised an eyebrow (a gesture that Finn now found incredibly endearing and damn sexy) and crossed his arms.

"Your bed is closer to the air conditioning," Finn answered the silent question.

"True," Kurt admitted. His eyes lingered on Finn's body for a moment, barely long enough for Finn to notice, but long enough to confirm what Finn had been hoping: Kurt still wanted him. He wordlessly patted the bed next and Kurt sat down, pausing to take his shirt off. He sat, his back facing Finn. Finn stared at it, and then tentatively brushed a hand over it. He closed his eyes. Kurt's skin was as smooth as he'd imagined it.

"Finn?" Kurt's voice was confused. "What are you doing?" Finn sat up so that he was level- well a little taller- with he flipped him so that he was pinning Kurt beneath him. He closed his eyes again, reveling at the feel of Kurt's smooth chest against his. He looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes, then leaned down and kissed him.

It felt awesome. Kurt was clearly taken by surprise, but after a moment he was kissing Finn back with a fervor, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck and pulling him close. Finn bit Kurt's bottom lip gently, enjoying the way he gasped and writhed beneath him. Then he moved to the exposed skin of Kurt's neck, nipping him carefully, hoping he was doing it right. From the way Kurt's pupils were dialating and the way he was pressing closer to Finn, he was doing ok. He moved his lips bakc to Kurt's connecting a little more roughly than he'd intended. He moved his hands down to the waistband of Kurt's skinny jeans, gently tracing it as he kissed him. Kurt let out the sexiest noise Finn had ever heard- a high pitched groan- and bucked his hips against Finn's, who also groaned.

Unfortunately, this seemed to wake Kurt from the dreamlike state he was in. He sat up, pushing Finn off of him. He jumped off his bed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worried. Had he done somthing wrong? For once, Kurt's eyes were unreadable.

"I'm not a two dollar whore, Finn," he said quietly. "And I think you have some serious choices to make." With that, he turned and left. Finn stared at the space where he'd been standing. Because he knew Kurt was right. He had a choice to make.

(line)

_ Oh, my, god. Where the HELL did that come from? PLEASE R/R everyone! There's room for a sequel here!_


End file.
